


delirium times three

by glacecherie



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/pseuds/glacecherie
Summary: Baby's heats are usually like clockwork, scheduled when he has prearranged days off for, dealt with quickly, no fuss, no mess. It's a system that works just fine until it doesn't.





	delirium times three

**Author's Note:**

> SO I was writing this as part of a longer thing for a friend's birthday present, but this scene no longer fit anywhere, sad times. 
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope y'all enjoy it, and please let me know if there's anything else you'd like to read of these three! <3
> 
> [Warning: there's a blink and you'll miss it ref to mpreg in here, but only half a sentence.]

Baby's heat makes itself known the second they all get back to the safe house.

Or rather, makes itself impossible to ignore any longer.

Darling had her hand high up on his thigh the entire ride home, pushing him back into his seat so that he couldn't squirm about trying to grind against his inseam. Buddy kept leaning over from the back seat to lay bites on his neck. 

It had been hell, a wonder he didn't wreck the car. He'd been able to stick it out only because he had to get them all here in one piece, but now he hasn't got a snowball's chance in hell.

They press him into the wall together and nuzzle at him, breathing deep. It's be almost sweet if it didn't make the empty ache in him a thousand times worse.

"Please, please, please -" he repeats desperately, and he can feel every point of contact of Buddy's hands like an electric current as they undo his belt.

His hands, spread out, span almost the entirety of Baby's waist.

They both help push his jeans down around his thighs and Darling reaches to grab his ass.

"Oh sweetheart," she says, biting hard at his ear lobe and making him whimper. She trails a finger between his cheeks and strokes over his slick hole. He's so empty, he feels so fucking empty - "oh sweetheart, it's okay. We're gonna take care of you so good, we're gonna make you fucking scream."

Buddy laughs, and rips Baby's t-shirt trying to get it off him. There's a moment of tenderness as they pause to kiss each other, but Baby's mind goes blank with how hot they look.

Then they shove him so that he's bent over the side of the bed, and kick his legs apart.

-

Buddy and Darling are so good to him, they're so good to him and he wants to be theirs forever. 

A hand presses between his shoulder blades to make him arch his back more. He doesn't know whose hand it was, but the change in angle makes bright spots dance behind his eyelids. He clenches down when he shudders, and Buddy groans above him. The fingers curled around his hips ones dig in almost too painfully. This is too fucking much. 

Darling leans down and kisses his gasping mouth chastely, crouching down so they're eye to eye.

She licks her lips and groans.

"You still taste like my cunt." She says, smiling at him, watching him nearly scream when Buddy hits just the right spot, watching him come untouched again, weakly.

When she pushes her fingers into his mouth, they taste like her as well.

-

"Please, please, Buddy please-" he gasps over and over when he feels his knot start to swell.

Buddy leans over him to yank him back up onto all fours by the hair so that Darling can kiss him, fucking her tongue into his mouth.

The sensation of it makes his dick throb, like he'd come again if he wasn't so wrung out. 

Tear prickle at the corner of his eyes, and Darling makes her kisses more gentle, but doesn't remove her hand from his throat.

She squeezes minutely and Baby sobs, nuzzling at her neck and begging again. 

Buddy's thrusts are faltering now.

"Honey, what do you think?" Darling says, fingers curling tighter round his throat to press into her claim mark. "He's asking politely."

Buddy's eyes dart to what her hand is doing on his neck.

"He wants you to come inside him. He needs it. Go on, come in him."

There's a scant few seconds, then Buddy is cursing, hips slamming in once, twice more, and then - 

Oh god, he thinks, every nerve ending lit up. Oh god, he can feel it -

Then he doesn't think at all.

-

When he comes to again, he's been cleaned up and arranged between them, curled into Buddy's chest with Darling spread along his back, leg hooked over his. 

Some bit of his lizard brain wants to rearrange himself so he's keeping his hips tilted up, keeping all of of Buddy's come in, but in the end he finds he's too cosy to move. Besides, after the day they've had, he deserves to be lazy for a while.

The last vestiges of heat make him shudder a little, and Darling stirs. 

"Okay, sweetheart?" She murmurs, stroking at where sweat has curled his hair.

"Am thanks to you." He whispers back, and he means it. 

Darling smiles, one of the slow, genuine ones that make her eyes crinkle slightly. She kisses his cheek.

"Sleep, baby." 

He does.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah no, I have no excuse for this other than them being so hot and me being a weak, feeble mortal. I regret nothing!


End file.
